Hana Rademacher
Período 4= |-| Período 3= |-| Período 2= |-| Período 1= Esta Fanloid se encuentra al cuidado de GumiMegpoid29. Rademacher Hana (ラーデマッヘル花) Es una fanloid creada por la usuaria Rin Luka Kagamine. Su apellido es de origen Alemán y Hana (花) significa flor. Su nombre no tiene traducción. Historia PD: Está escrito de ésta forma para que la historia sea fácil de comprender. 'Técnica.' ''Primer período: Su primera aparición fue a finales de 2013 con el nombre de Rokkusaundo en un grupo llamado "Rockloid", el cual se trataba en fanloids con configuraciones de voz potente ideales para el Rock. En su tiempo era la más conocida y apreciada por los seguidores del grupo, pero por problemas de las creadores todo se fue derrumbando hasta que el proyecto quedó totalmente abandonado, a ésto se fue decidido retirarla oficialmente. Ficha técnica del personaje: *Edad: 16. *Altura: 1.48. Segundo período: Para no abandonar al personaje fue decidido traerla a la Wiki Fanloid en Mayo de 2014, obtuvo una buena recepción debido a sus caracteristicas (personalidad, apariencia, etc). Obtuvo varios cambios de voz y uno de diseño, lo cual sólo ayudo a mejorar su popularidad. Tras la salida de las vocaloid ANON/KANON, se le fue asignada una configuración hecha con el editor de VOCALOID 3 a de la primera de éstas, convirtiéndola en la primera fanloid a base de su voz. (Sí, no habían fanloids americanos/asiaticos con sus voces). Ficha técnica del personaje: *Edad: 17. *Altura: 1.50. Tercer período: Éste ocurrió en el 2015 y 2016, siendo considerado el peor de todos. Debido a los continuos conflictos en el sitio, a su creadora se le hacía molesto tener que venir, a si que el personaje rara vez era editado y además que sólo obtuvo 2 ilustraciones en todo el lapso de tiempo, quedando algo abandonada y siendo olvidada por el resto de la comunidad. Ficha técnica del personaje: *Edad: 18/19. *Altura: 1.53. Cuarto período (actual): Tras pasar la tensión en el sitio, la creadora pensaba volver para cuidar a todos sus fanloids, pero planeaba para Hana renovar por completo su ficha técnica, apariencia y personalidad aunque claro sin olvidar su principal esencia. Estuvo en duda por varios meses hasta que finalmente se decidió, completando todo lo que se había propuesto. Actualmente sólo se busca volver a su tiempo de fama en el sitio, todo ésto mediante covers, imágenes y proximamente un álbum. 'Del fanloid''' Su infancia no va afuera de lo normal, creció con una familia amorosa donde nunca le faltó nada, pero el único detalle es que tenía un hermano mayor que se negaba a conocerla debido a que él deseaba ser hijo único, pero realmente esto nunca le importó. En su adolescencia nunca fue muy sociable aunque tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos con quien quizo formar una banda a la cual llamarían "Rockloid", cosa que resultó fallida debido a que todos estaban ocupados con los estudios. Actualmente su vida sigue siendo normal con la única excepción que tiene una gran cantidad de amigos a los cuales adora con toda su alma, además de una pareja que simplemente ama. Personalidad Una muchacha alegre, con espíritu de una niña de 10 años, que hace contraste con sus ojos ya que suelen parecer perdidos. También es algo sensible cuando se meten en temas de su apariencia tal cómo ser un poco más baja que la media, o tener un físico delgado. Pero es sería cuando la ocasión lo necesita. A pesar de recibir la misma nula educación que su hermano, es alguien educada hasta con sus conocidos, sin querer llamando "Usted" a su padre o hermano. Es raro pillarla de mal humor y para que esto suceda, debe estar bajo un estrés muy grande como el ocasionado por una pelea. Quiere a todo el mundo menos a su hermano y suele sentirse mala hermana por eso. Configuración de voz Normal: Es muy complicada de usar en graves pero mantiene bien los agudos, su voz no se desvanece. Soft: Es bastante difícil de utilizar las primeras veces debido a su muy bajo tono, se pierde fácilmente y no es recomendable usar en graves. Covers: *Dark Wood Circus *Sweet Devil *Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ music box.ver *Magnet ft. Shinda Ai *Just Be Friends *Ayano's Theory of Happiness *Kagerou Days ft. Arekkusu Ichikawa (cover de Ale64) *Abandoned on a Moonlit Night ft. Rademacher Haruka *Hotaru (Cover de Lexus in Box). *You Reality. *Alice Human Sacrifice *The Lost One's Weeping: NND *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night: Soundcloud NND *World Is Mine *Melt *Sister's ∞ Mercy: Soundcloud NND *Spice! *Lilium ft. Rademacher Adler Relaciones Rademacher Marlon: Para su mala suerte, es su hermano menor. A diferencia con el resto, hablan en Alemán cuando están juntos, principalmente para que la gente no sepa de que hablan. Ichikawa Arekkasu: Son amigos, siempre se divierte cuando está con él, aparte le sube el ánimo cuando se encuentra triste. Kokushi Suru: Pese a ser familia, ellos se aman en una pura relación. Anzhelika Smirnova: Hermana menor, la quiere mucho pero nota que a veces le tiene celos. Xiang Tai: Son buenas amigas, le da igual su nacionalidad y no deja que le llamen de forma ofensiva cuando está presente. Aideni: Es su mejor amiga, mantienen una relación bastante cercana y la cuida siempre. Hanano Chou: Se conocieron en un concierto de Hatsune Miku, se llevan bastante bien. Xiao Lu Jin: Se llevan más o menos por la fobia hacía los perros de Xiao, debido a que ella ama los perros. Curiosidades *Su nombre original es Rademacher Hannah, pero fue cambiado debido a que cuando vino a estudiar en Japón, sus compañeros se burlaban si no escribía "Hana", a si que finalmente quedó así. *Tiene doble nacionalidad, de forma legal su nombre es "Rademacher Hana" en Japón y "Rademacher Hannah" en Alemania. *Se le cambio el apellido por decisión de su creadora. **Antiguamente era Nichibotsu. **De hecho este no tiene ninguna gran historia de por medio, solo con el paso del tiempo lo empezó a encontrar estúpido y la fanloid en cuestión no parecía japonesa. *Su cumpleaños es el 29/01. *En cuanto a visitas: **El 25/02/2018 Hana fue el tercer artículo más visitado de la Wikia. **El 05/07/2018 Hana fue el artículo más visitado de la Wikia. **El 18/07/2018 volvió a ser el artículo más visitado. **Tuvo una mala racha por 2 semanas, quedando en 5to y 6to lugar pero el 08/08/2018 volvió a quedar en el tercer puesto. **El 15/08 fue el artículo más visitado de la Wikia. *Fue la primera fanloid en tener voz a base de ANON. *A pesar de no ser la primera fanloid de su creadora, terminó convirtiendose en su principal y más querida. *Le gusta bastante el alcohol pero no llega al punto de considerarse dependecia/adicción. *Su vestuario está insipirado del estilo Harajuku, un tipo de moda que nació en la zona con el mismo nombre. Es conocida por su extravagante forma de vestir. *Comparte muchos rasgos de su creadora a pesar de no ser su Self-loid oficial, siendo este su hermano menor. Se puede decir que son un alma dividida, por eso son tan opuestos en personalidad y gustos pero comparten semejanzas físicas. *Tiene de mascota un Erizo de Tierra llamado "Kaiser" y una coneja llamada "Saskia". **De hecho ella tendría un perro pero el espacio no se lo permite. *Tiene 2 medio hermanos mayores por parte paterna aparte de su hermano menor, siendo considerada por uno de ellos como un error pero realmente no le toma importancia. *Sufrió problemas de nutrición de pequeña, lo que explicaría su figura pequeña a pesar de tener familiares bastantes altos. Galería Arte oficial= Hnsoft.png|Diseño para la configuración soft. Hanadiseñoalternativo.png|Diseño alternativo. Terminado.jpg Hana y Allen.jpg Dkd.png Despertar.png|Ropa para dormir. Ehue.png Schoolhana.png|Escolar. Hanachibi.png AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Hanasweater.png |-| Covers= just be friends Hana.jpg|Just Be Friends. Hana biohazard.jpg|Biohazard. Smile2.png|Ayano no Koufuku Riron. It's been so long.png|It's Been so Long. AxH Magnet cover.png|Magnet ft. Shinda Ai. The lost one's weepinghana.png|The Lost One's Weeping. FondoSister'sMercy.png|Sister’s ∞ mercY |-| Fan Art= Hana nichibotsu.jpg|Por Ruke. Figma nichibotsu hana.jpg|Por Ruke. Hana sprite.png|Por Alyss. INSaNiTY Allen y Hana.png|Por Alyss. Rademacher Hana.png|Por Hiiroshi-P. Hana by Ruke.jpg|Por Ruke's Art. Figma Hana.png|Por Ruke's Art. Hana Mejorado e e.png|Por Hiiroshi-P Hana by Hiiro.png|Versión de Hiiroshi-P Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Basado en ANON Categoría:Femenino